


Fortress Of (No Longer) Solitude

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce together in a peaceful moment in the Fortress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortress Of (No Longer) Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 14, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 14, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 306  
> This was written for [Merfilly’s](merfilly.livejournal.com) [June/Mood Challenge.](http://merfilly.livejournal.com/442597.html) The claim I chose was _Clark: Recumbent._ :)

Clark yawned, recumbent in the large bed, his limbs stretched out as he relaxed. The warm colors of his room in the Fortress were a contrast to the icy blue/white color scheme of the rest of the place. He liked the crystal décor but felt more comfortable with the primary colors in his bedroom: a dark-blue throw rug, light-yellow walls, wood-framed pictures of the Kansas countryside, Metropolis skyline, the Atlantic Ocean, the stars, a beautiful red-yellow-and-blue quilt handmade by his mother in the Amish style, currently draped over an oakwood chair. 

And he also felt comfortable with his bedmate. He grinned as Bruce mumbled in his sleep, a strong arm slipping around his stomach as the man he loved slept peacefully, not a common occurrence. Bruce had admitted once long ago that he slept without nightmares when he was with Clark.

Clark combed his fingers through Bruce’s silky hair, a smile curving his lips as he closed his eyes, content to be here in this time and place with a man he knew better than anyone, with only two exceptions. 

Ironically, in a place that celebrated the alienness of his nature, he felt more connected to the human race as long as he had Bruce by his side. Loneliness was chased away, replaced by belonging, and love had always been something he had aspired to know, because living without love was just…desolate.

He had known love from his parents growing up, the love of good friends, romantic love from time-to-time, and then it had all come together in the prickly form of Bruce Wayne: a man caring deeply under cover of snarkiness, a friend first and always, and a romantic partner as another lonely heart met his own.

He tugged the red silk sheets up over the two of them and joined Bruce in peaceful sleep.


End file.
